


Aziraphale's guilty pleasure

by Realafah



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realafah/pseuds/Realafah
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Aziraphale's guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HipHopAnonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/gifts).




End file.
